Partners
by bunny-loverXIV
Summary: Stories of different missions from the time Train was partners with Creed before he was a number. from a nonromantic light Pre-manga
1. Mission I: part one

Sum: Is about the time when Train was partners with Creed, before he was a Number. It shows the darker side of Chronos and how was to be on the bottom of it.

Warning: this fan-fic contains Creed related material.

Key:

Things in ( ) are the author's notes or jokes,

Things in _italics _are thoughts, dreams or flashbacks

Timeline notes: according to the manga Train was partners with Creed before he was in the Chronos' Numbers.

ATTENTION YAOI-FAN-GIRLS THIS IS NOT CREEDXTRAIN, THIS IS NOT YAOI, THIS IS NOT SHOUNEN-AI AND THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT SLASH. THERE WILL BE NO LEMON, LIME, OR ANY OTHER CITRUS FRUITS. THERE WILL BE NO ROMANCE WHATSOEVER. Do not request it; it will not happen. you will just be disappointed. Sorry but I cannot write romance for the life of me. Not even straight pairings. Enough of my rant read the story.

Partners A Black Cat fan-fic

I: the Unfortunate Usual

It started with the sound of gunfire and screaming. He knew he had gotten over his head with his business. Somehow he had become an enemy of Chronos. He was an old man but he wasn't ready to die yet. He spent thousands in the best security systems and guards money could buy. But deep into the late hours of the night it started. The screams of his men and gunfire rang through out his manner. He knew they were here, Eraser, Chronos' attack dogs. Ravaging through his home like a war zone.

He had locked himself in his backroom. The screaming and gunshots dimmed until it was silent. He was sure he was alone. Then he heard it: the clink of a piece of falling metal. He couldn't tell where it was coming from. He looked around the room. He couldn't see anyone else in the dim light. Then he saw something lying on the ground. It was a shell of a bullet. He was frightened, he hadn't heard a gunshot. He picked it up. than he heard the sound again, another shell was at the other end of the room. _It had to have fallen from somewhere,_ he thought. He scanned the decorative arches near the ceiling. He couldn't see anything at first.

But then he noticed it: a pair of yellow eyes, glaring at him from the darkness. Eyes blazing with dangerous and murderous intent, they belonged to a shadowy figure crouching perched on one of the arches. The figure released a handful of shells. They clang as they fell to the ground. In a flash of black the figure landed. One glance at the mysterious figure sent chilling fear raging throughout his body, he couldn't move.

The eraser looked young; he couldn't be older than 20. The young man's spiky dark hair fell over his cold yellow eyes. He was wearing a long black coat dripping with splashes of blood. The young man pointed his gun at his target. He glared at the old man intensely. The old man was frozen in fear.

The eraser moved his gaze from the old man for a moment to steal a glance at the clock. _He's waiting for something_ thought the old man. Then he noticed something: the sounds of gunshots had stopped but the screaming hadn't. _There was more than one eraser!_ Thought the old man_, that makes sense there is no way one man could've taken out 40 security guards._ The sound of screaming was getting closer.

Then suddenly the door was ripped open by a large thin blade. Another eraser walked in, holding a bloody katana. He looked about the same age as the eraser in black. His silver hair was slicked back and his clothes were covered in blood. His dark eyes were as cold, cruel, and frightening as his partner. The two young men looked almost like complete opposites.

It was completely silent. All the noise from the fighting stopped. _That's impossible!_ Thought the old man,_ two people couldn't have taken out all those security guards! Erasers usually work in groups with 6 to 10 people, why are there only two? They weren't Numbers, they had no rank or uniforms, so why are they so powerful? How can Chronos have this kind of power with just ordinary erasers!_

"You're late Creed" stated the eraser in black. The eraser with silver hair just smiled. The eraser in black glared at him but said nothing. His gun remained directly pointed at his target. He hadn't moved an inch, he hadn't even changed expressions. Although he had no expressions begin with.

He was frightened of these two monstrous erasers. But he was not going down without a fight. He pulled the gun he had hid in his shirt. Both erasers turned to stare at him. His hand shook as he held the gun. "D-do-don't m-move or I'll sh-shoot" he stuttered. Before he had a chance to fire, the eraser in black fired directly into the barrel of the gun, causing the gun to backfire and the barrel to explode! The old man clutched his burned hand.

"You should just shoot no need to tell us." the eraser in black snarled coldly. The old man was too scared to speak.

The eraser with silver hair laughed as if his partner had made a joke. "I can handle it from here Train," He smirked raising his blood covered sword.

"No," snapped the eraser in black. The old man was confused. _They weren't arguing were they!_

"…? Um, Train what do you -" started the one with silver hair.

"You take forever and you make a mess. I'm finishing up. Last time you did you made the target scream so loud that my ears were ringing for hours," complained the one in black.

"You know, you're wasting time here by arguing with me," replied his partner.

"…Shut up."

The eraser in black remains calm despite the argument. He pointed his gun at the old man. "Please, please don't, I beg of you please don't kill me," he stammered, "please, please don't, I want to live." The eraser with silver hair chuckled. The one in black said nothing and advanced closer. He was scared, so scared. He closed his eyes and heard two things: A gunshot.

"Pathetic" said the eraser in black.


	2. Mission I: part Two

I: the Unfortunate Usual part II

His target screamed and cried, begging him to spare his life. Train fired. "Pathetic" he said. _**What kind of full-grown man cries?**__ That's just pathetic, _Train thought.

"Yes, He certainly was a pathetic piece of trash," laughed Creed, "just waiting to be disposed of." Train rolled his eyes. Creed always misinterpreted what Train meant, interpreting whatever Train said to fit his own **twisted **logic. Train didn't even bother to correct him. He didn't want to get him started. Once Creed starts talking there is no stopping him. 

"That was marve-" Creed began.

"Shut up" Train snapped, abruptly cutting off Creed.

"Train?"

"I thought I said 'shut up', why are you still talking?" Train barked. Train was aware of how rude he sounded. But he'd had enough of this earlier today and didn't want to listen to another one of his psychotic partner's annoying rants.**More than half of the crap that came out of Creed's mouth didn't make sense anyway.** He already knew what they'd done on the mission and how many people he killed and didn't need to be reminded 10 times. He didn't need Creed to tell him how "wonderful his performance was" or how "enjoyable the mission was" or talk about it in such gruesome details that it almost took away Train's appetite. _To do that would be a real achievement. _

They walked through the empty manner in silence (mostly because Train yelled at Creed ever time he tried to speak). Train was careful to walk around the corpses. _There was no point to disrespecting the dead._ Creed wasn't. He kicked them out of his way as he walked. _That's sickening_, thought Train, when he noticed his partner's behavior.

Train could feel Creed staring at him. But didn't want to yell at him to him to stop because he knew Creed wouldn't listen, he would probably just start talking, thinking Train's responding means Train wanted to talk. Because of that Train refuses to turn around, talk or even make eye contact with Creed, because he knew that's exactly what Creed wants. He tried to stay calm and ignore Creed's staring, even though it was eating up what remained of his barely existing patience.

"This building has beautiful architecture, doesn't it Train?" Creed suddenly announce, abruptly shattering the silence.

"Huh!" _Were the hell did that come from? _Thought Train.

"It's a real elegant building isn't it? Almost like a castle." Creed continued without missing a beat.

"_A castle" really? _Train thought sarcastically. "Amazing you can say that in this kind of environment" Train deadpanned, gesturing towards the corpses lining the hall.

"I think it adds character" Creed replied creepily. Train was unable to whether his partner was serious or joking. Train decided to assume Creed was kidding and passes it off as another one of psychotic partner's sick jokes.

Train moved away from his fellow eraser (who is making him very uncomfortable) and started walking faster. Creed caught up to him in a matter of seconds. Continuing to describe what he liked about the manner even though Train was no longer listening.

The erasers walked through the door leading to the courtyard. "It appears we are finished early once again" remarked Creed.

"Great" Train said sarcastically as he pushed open the tall, iron decorated gate.

"Is that a problem?" Creed inquired as he closed the gate behind them. The two erasers stood outside the main gate of the building, where their superiors had told them to wait. They wouldn't look suspicious to any passersby. Two men standing outside the gate would look like security guards, even though there was nothing left to protect. The cover of darkness hid the blood on their clothes.

"We're always done early and they're never here" complained Train. "They" meant his superiors. The ones who came to check of the mission had been completed. He and his partner had to wait for them to arrive, to approve their "work" before they were allowed to leave. Train wanted to go home already. He didn't want to spend another hour waiting, especially not with his creepy partner.

Apparently Creed was thinking the same thing. "No matter how many times we finish early, our foolish superiors never notice. They treated us like any other average eraser" complained Creed; who seemed more ticked off than Train.

"That's because we are." Train pointed out as he leaped onto the 4 meter high stone wall and sat down. "If you keep talking like that you're going to get yourself erased for disrespect."

"You're not going to report me, are you?" Creed teased, "and In my opinion you're anything but average." Creed marveled as he leaned against the wall and gazed up at his partner.

"Gee thanks" Train said sarcastically, "I'm some freak of nature, huh."

"No, I didn't mean it that way," Creed clarified quickly, "I meant it in a good way." Train glared at him. Creed just smiled at his partner. Train rolled his eyes.

If Creed had continued to talk to Train, Train would've never known. He was distracted, looking up at the night sky. _There isn't a cloud in sight._ Train thought as he gazed up and watched the stars. _Not a bad night, there is even a breeze. If it didn't reek of blood and Creed was gone, this might be a good place to sleep._

Suddenly Train felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He noticed Creed was sitting next to him. _Sitting __way too close._While Train had been spacing out; his partner had climbed up and joined him. More than slightly annoyed, Train moved over, trying to get away from his creepy partner who was constantly invading his personal space. "Oh no, Train you don't have to" said Creed. Train scowled and turned away from his unwanted company.

Completely ignoring his partner's presence, Train reached into the pockets of his coat and pulled out something in a wrapper. He opened his snack. But the moment Train tried to take a bite he noticed, Creed was sitting too close **again. **Train closed the wrapper. "Do you mind?" He growled.

"Am I bothering you, Train?" Questioned Creed.

"You're sitting a little too **close**." _not a little, more like way too close _thought Train.

"Is that bothering you?" _What do you think? Why else would I be telling you to stop!_

"Well it's just kinda hard to eat with you **breathing down my neck**" Train hissed through clenched teeth. Creed moved over a little. Train put his snack away. For once he didn't feel like eating.

Train felt his partner's eyes on him. He tried to ignore him. He managed to stay calm for a few moments until he noticed Creed had moved closer again. Train pretended to ignored it.

Noticing his partner wasn't paying attention, Creed gently stretched out his arm towards Train. His arm was hovering dangerously close to Train's shoulders.

"**Touch me; I'll break your Arm.**" growled Train without even looking up. Creed withdrew his arm. Creed knew Train's threats shouldn't be taken lightly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I know some of you have already read this. I split the first chapter in half in order to make it easier and shorter to read and also making it easier for me to produce the third chapter. So sorry if this chapter is boring, third is coming right up.**


	3. Mission I: part Three

I: the Unfortunate Usual part III

After a number of minutes Train looked up. "Finally" he said, and within a second he was on the ground. Less than a couple minutes later a pair of headlights showed up in the dim light of the dark street. Noticing in the car, Creed jumped down as well. A black car pulled up in front of the building and two men in black suits and sunglasses got out, one was carrying a clipboard, and stepped in front of the other.

Immediately Train stood up straight respectfully with his hands by his side. His gaze dropped to the ground, to avoid eye contact with his superiors. Creed threw a quick disapproving glance at Train. Then sighed and stood beside his partner.

Creed hated when Train did that. He knew Train had gotten into some bad situations by accidentally scaring his superiors; Creed had also had the same problem many times himself. He knew looking down, instead of looking their superior in the eyes was supposed to be a sign of respect. But when Train stared at the ground, it looked like **he was the one afraid of them**. Creed absolutely couldn't stand it. _It should be the other way around! I have to get Train to stop doing that but Train never listened to me. He's so stubborn._

The man with a clipboard walked up to them. "Did the assignment go as planned?" He asked. Train nodded.

"Of course ~" Creed replied almost cheerfully.

"Any injuries?" Asked their supervisor.

"No sir" answered Train quietly.

"Any casualties?" The man questioned.

"Do we look dead to you?" Train muttered sarcastically under his breath. Creed snickered.

"Something funny, **eraser**?" their supervisor demanded, glaring angrily at Creed.

"No, it was nothing" Creed replied quickly. Creed shot a "you-did-that-on-purpose" glance at Train, who simply smirked.

Their supervisor cleared his throat. "If there are no casualties, then where are the others?"

Creed caught a glimpse of Train rolling his eyes. Creed smiled, "there were no others, just us" he answered calmly.

Their superior began again. "The assignment couldn't just been for the two of you" he inquired, "The mission was almost the level for Num-"

"Others weren't necessary" Train interjected quietly, suddenly interrupting his superior. The supervisor jumped as if he had just noticed Train. Who could blame him? In the dark besides for Train's eyes, he was completely invisible, not to mention the fact that Train had barely said a word for the past 10 minutes. Still it didn't stop Creed from wishing he could kill this man for failing to notice his partner.

"The target was weak and foolish for challenging Chronos." Train continued, "He was by no means a challenge for us. Besides we did not make the orders,we only follow them."

Creed could've laughed, Train's little speech could've come directly from the eraser handbook. Train always seemed to act like a perfect little eraser. But Creed knew better, it was all a charade. Creed knew his partner didn't mean a word of his little speech, except maybe the part about the target being weak.

"Let's see, no injuries, no casualties, who took care of the target?" the supervisor summarized. Train raised his hand. "Alright, names?" He asked. Now Creed really wanted to kill him.

But before Creed had a chance, Train spoke up. "Heart-net" he stated quietly and yet still coldly, looking the man directly in the eyes. The supervisor froze; Creed could see the fear in his eyes. Creed smiled, he loved this. "It says so…" continued Train, tapping the clipboard, "-right here." The supervisor took a step back.

Their superior quickly pulled himself together. "Alright, Heartnet and Diskenth you're dismissed."

"Are we required to help with cleanup?" Train questioned. Who had already returned his gaze to the ground respectfully.

"No, this is too much. Return to headquarters immediately."

"Yes sir" Train responded quietly and turned to walk away. Creed was quick to follow him.

"Hey! Where are you-" the supervisor without the clipboard started.

"The assignment is completed. We're returning to head quarters." Train interrupted him, without even bothering to turn around.

"But…um" he tried again. Train turned around and glared at him. The man froze in fear; he could barely mutter a single sound.

Creed's previously composed expression twisted into a mocking smirk, as he watched the pathetic overseer freeze in fear.

Actually Creed was completely aware of what he was trying to tell them. They were supposed to get in the car and be driven back to headquarters when the men with the clipboard finished. But Train wanted to walk and Creed wasn't going to miss a chance to (attempt) talk to his partner and the chance to spend some more time alone with him.

Without another word to their superiors the two erasers turned away and disappeared into the shadows of the dark alley.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not quite sure I got the genre correct. If you think it's wrong or what you think of blogs a different genre could you please tell me? Also I'd love some reviews. Could you please tell me what you like or don't like about my story? Are the chapters to longer or choppy? Do you think I have the characters down correctly? Any constructive criticism is welcome, as is all praise.**


	4. Mission I: part Four

I: the Unfortunate Usual part IV

As soon as they were out of sight Creed began laughing. "What?!" Train snapped.

"Nothing just amused." Creed chuckled.

Train rolled his eyes. "What is it this time?" He asked, already regretting his question.

"It's entertaining to watch them squirm. One glance from you and they're withering in fear. Heh heh ha HA HAHA!" Creed burst into outright laughter.

Train groaned and rolled his eyes again.

"Heh heh" Creed continued "they fear us! They know we can kill them! Play superior all day long and act like they own us but truly-!"

"They do." Train sharply cut him off.

"Don't be like that, Train."

"What? Realistic?"

"But really, Train…" Creed commended, suddenly right behind him, his hands on Train's shoulders. "**Those eyes of yours are weapons in themselves.**"

Train cocked his gun. "Remember that **conversation** we had about **personal space**?"

"I don't believe you threatening to break my arm if I touch you, quite counts as an actual conversation." Creed teased him. then hastily jumped back in order to avoid Train's back fist, which was aimed for his skull.

"I thought I told you not to touch me!" Train hissed through clenched teeth.

"Now now. Train, no need to make such a fuss" Creed placated.

With one swift movement Train drew and cocked his gun, aiming it at Creed. "Don't try me." He threatened.

Creed remained calm and smiling. "You're going to shoot me?"

BANG! The bullet raced past, slicing a bloody graze across Creed's cheek.

Creed stared silently at Train, his hand firmly planted on the hilt of his sword. They stared each other down for a moment. Eyes locked on each other from movements, hands clutching their weapons, prepared to fight back but knowing they could not take the first strike. However neither would back down.

"... Let's go. We need to pick up the pace. We're going to be late as it is." Train conceded finally, lowering his gun.

Creed let go of his sword and smile. "You were the one that wanted to walk in the first place." He pointed out jokingly as he wiped his fingers across the cut on his face then proceeded to lick the blood off his hands.

"Really?" Train scoffed.

"It's my blood. It's not like it's infected. Considering it's already in my body" Creed shrugged.

"You do realize you had other people's blood on your hands all day?" Train pointed out.

"..."

Train picked up his pace. "…You're disgusting."

"Says the guy who wears the same, ratty black coat to work every day without ever washing it once."

"Says the psychopath who dresses like a chick."

"Do you really have time for this? Weren't you just saying we were going to be late?"

Train stopped and thought for a moment. "We better get moving, we're gonna have to run as it is."

"I suppose we will in order to make it."

"Running huh? ...Think you can keep up?" Train smirked.

"Train! Please don't-!" but it was too late. Train was already gone. Creed face-palmed, "every time." he sighed, before disappearing after his partner.

* * *

><p>By the time they arrived at headquarters Creed was completely out of breath, while Train hadn't broken a sweat. Or at least was acting like he hadn't. As much as he admired Train's speed, grace, and agility, Creed still couldn't help but feel …exceedingly annoyed at Train's intention of ditching him every 5 seconds. <em>Funny, how it was more challenging and exhausting chasing Train for about five minutes then the entire mission altogether. <em>Creed mused to himself. _The missions are too easy. They're wasting our talents. I suppose they don't normally team up the two more powerful erasers together. We finish missions so quickly and easily, they probably don't know what to do with us._ Of course Creed wasn't complaining. He loved working with Train. Train made his work so much more enjoyable, it has become quite boring after a while.

The rest of the night went by rather quickly. They were scolded slightly for being late, then ushered into a room and briefed on their next mission by their superiors. Train refused to sit next to Creed, so he stood and leaned against the wall, then somehow nearly fell asleep. _Train is a man of some very fascinating… talents. I'm not quite sure that's even possible. _Creed pondered.

Of course, then their superior who was briefing them happened to notice Train was asleep. And then the buffoon like old man had the nerve to become infuriated. The imprudent fiend screamed at Train and then grabbed a stapler off his desk and nearly threw it at him. _How dare he even attempts!_

It seems Train did notice their superior's intend. For the moment the man grabbed the stapler, Train suddenly opened his eyes and sent a chilling glare at him.

Their foolish superior apparently was smart enough to rethink his actions. Putting down his desk tool, he merely scolded Train. Who probably wasn't listening anyways.

And Train worried about him getting erased for disrespect. _He's walking on some pretty thin ice himself. However, had that bastard actually hit Train so help me I would have-! _

"Look. It's those two again." The abrupt voice from behind shattered Creed's thoughts. His mind returned to the present. As he walked down the crowded hallway with Train.

"What an unlikely pair."

"Are you sure it's safe to have too dangerous erasers like them working together?"

"I'm surprised they haven't killed each other yet."

"What were **they** thinking partnering them up?"

"Maybe they were hoping they would kill each other?" _ugh. you would think Chronos personnel would have other things to do besides gossip._ Creed grumbled to himself. _How dare they say Train and I are not suited to be partners._

"You know, I've been wondering about that one."

"The guy in black?" _"Guy in black?" How dare they! how dare they call Train that!_ Creed felt himself fill with fury. He wanted to rip them to pieces, Watch the blood flow out of their cut open hearts.

"I heard he's killed other erasers and is just as nuts as the psychopath." "_Psychopath"? is that what they think I am? _Creed found himself gritting his teeth and clenching his fist in frustration. He wanted to kill them more than anything now. But he couldn't kill them within Chronos' building.

"Are you sure? He seems so silent."

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that. Does he ever talk?"

"Maybe he can't?" Creed stopped in his tracks. Laughter erupted from behind him. _That. Does. It. They will pay._

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Train looked around. <em>I spaced out for a moment. Was Creed talking to me or were people just talking behind me? Meh, who cares?<em>

Then he noticed he was standing by himself. _That's odd. Where did Creed go? He never leaves me alone for a second. Oh well, not my problem. I better get out of here before he comes back._

Creed's voice came echoing from behind him."I assure you Train does in fact talk, he just doesn't deem it necessary to waste his breath in front of trash like you." _Uh-oh._

_Is he going to kill them? Here? We're in the middle of headquarters and they're Chronos personnel. That idiot! He'll get himself erased! … Oh well not my problem. _Train smirked. _ I'll tell my superiors I was too far away to stop him and then I'll be rid of him once and for all. _

"**Go stop your partner before he kills someone**." A woman's voice whispered in his ear. Train spun around quickly. Only to see a flash of wheat blond hair disappear around a corner. The click of her heels echoed down the hallway.

"Who..?"It didn't matter. _That sounded like an __**order**__._ Without thinking Train ripped around and the raced through the crowd.

* * *

><p>"Train would never waste his time or words on garbage as insignificant as you." Creed declared, "You're not worth his breath." He continued, drawing his sword. Creed licked his lips. <em>This was going to be fun.<em>

"If they're not worth my breath why are they worth your energy?" Creed turned to see Train behind him. "What the hell are you doing?" Train asked rudely.

"They insulted you." Creed defended.

"So what! I don't give a shit! Why should you?!" Train growled, "don't try to suck me into this by using me as an excuse! And why the hell would you even try to kill them HERE!? We're in the middle of fucking HQ!"

Creed looked around, noticing the many drawn guns of surrounding erasers and bodyguards.

"I'm going home." Train stated as he began walking away. Creed paused for a moment then quickly caught up WITH Train.

"You know. You have a nasty vocabulary. You ought to work on controlling your temper." Creed playfully scolded his partner.

"'Controlling my temper'?! You one to talk! Don't act like you weren't just about to kill that guy cuz he said something that pissed you off!" Train snarled. Creed just laughed.

* * *

><p>"Well, what do you think?" He asked.<p>

"They work together better than I thought." She replied, "We have yet to test them, but from what I observed I believe they're worthy candidates."

"I'll put them on the list." He answered respectively.

"Let's return." She said softly. "We have other candidates to scout out."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I'm not quite sure if anyone's still reading this because it took so long but I'm gonna try my best. feel free to nag me to update. The next chapter may just take just as long. **

**do anyone that still reads this, thank you for being so patient.**


	5. II: First Impressions part one

(A/n: just so there is no confusion. I'm just going to clarify it now. these **next couple chapters take place before the previous chapters**. I wrote this out of order and by the time the idea came to me for this chapter I had already posted the first chapter. )

(KEY:

(Things in ( ) are the author's notes or jokes,)

_Things in italics are thoughts, dreams or flashbacks_

Things underlined are direct quotes from the manga)

* * *

><p><span>II:First Impressions<span>

Several months earlier-

The sound of many heavy footsteps echoed through the crowded hall of Chronos' HQ. The halls were flooded with black-and-white as many men in dark glasses and suits hurried by.

He walked hurriedly through the crowd, at a speed most men would need to run to achieve. He slipped through quickly, weaving his way in and out of the crowd in a flash of black, more like a shadow than a presence. He escaped the crowd and slinked quickly down a broad hallway, and quietly entered one of the offices.

Inside a cruel looking man sat at a desk going through papers, completely unaware that the Eraser had entered the room until he heard the door slam shut. The Chronos officer looked up and nearly jumped at the sight of the Eraser, completely dressed in black, standing silently against the wall. His spiky dark hair fell over his eyes as he quietly stood staring at the floor.

"Heartnet…" he began, producing a faux smile at one of the **organization**'s most promising young** pets**, "right on time."

"…" Heartnet did not respond. Not that his superior expected him to.

The officer dropped his act and smile. "Here's your assignment for your next mission and…your **new partner**." He continued, handing the eraser a large envelope. "It's really a **shame what happened to your last partner**. I'm honestly surprised you didn't get **disciplined** for what you did."

"I…I didn't…" Heartnet mumbled softly.

"Huh? Did you say something?" The officer inquired.

"No, nothing sir."

"… Alright then, you're dismissed."

Heartnet took the envelope and turned to leave. As he approached the door he noticed a strangely dressed man with silver hair standing in the doorway, blocking it.

"Excuse me" Heartnet muttered.

"What did you say?" The silver haired man replied condescendingly. "I didn't quite hear you."

Heartnet gridded his teeth. "Excuse me. You're in my way. Could you move?" he attempted again in a slightly louder tone.

"Mmm…Say 'please'" the silver hair man taunted.

Heartnet muttered a few curse words

"Could you say that a little bit louder? I'm not so sure I heard you quite right." The silver haired man sneered patronizingly again.

"I said MOVE!" Heartnet snarled, slamming his hand against the wall abruptly, startling both his superior and adversary. Heartnet raised his gaze from the ground, revealing ravenous, yellow, cat-like eyes burning with fury. A glare like that could send a good many men running, including his superiors and fellow erasers. Yet his silver-haired opponent returned the glare with a smile.

Swirling dark eyes locked on blazing gold as the room filled with a suffocating, murderous aura. The tiles chipped, the air was filled with static as if it could catch fire any second, the Chronos officer found himself unable to breathe.

Heartnet's hand slipped inside his coat dangling inches above from his pistol. His silver-haired adversary had his hand on his waist resting on the hilt of his sword.

"HEARTNET! DISKENTH!" Their superior bellowed, having finally found his voice.

Heartnet blinked. Immediately he dropped his arms to his side and his gaze to the ground. "I'm sorry sir." He answered and stepped to the side of the doorway.

Diskenth dropped his smile and entered the room. Heartnet waited for him to pass, picked up the envelope and exited the office.

The door slammed behind him rather loudly. A chunk of drywall, broken free from where Heartnet had struck the wall, fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>Diskenth turned to his superior, who was still trying to catch his breath. "Are you feeling alright? You look rather drained."<p>

"Not exactly. Jesus Christ. Who would've thought a kid like that would... sheesh, I have a headache. And what were you thinking egging him on like that?! If you think you can keep getting away with killing other erasers. You're going to find yourself on our elimination list before you know it!"

"I didn't mean to. Honestly, I was really surprised he snapped like that. I never would've imagined he had it in him."

"… Here's your assignment for your next mission and partner. Remember what I said. Don't you dare get the idea that you're more valuable than any other eraser. If you think we will continuously grant you mercy for what you do than you are sadly mistaken!" He handed him a large envelope, identical to the ones he handed Heartnet earlier. "You're dismissed"

"Thank you sir."

Diskenth opened the envelope as soon as he left the room. He flipped through the pages skimming the information about his next target. "I wonder what piece of trash they will pair me with this time." He pulled out another piece of paper then smiled as he read the name on the sheet: **Heartnet, Train**. "Heh heh heh, I'm already looking forward to our next mission. I can't wait to work with you, Train."

* * *

><p>(AN I know its pretty short. it's more of an introductory chapter, think of it as a prologue. If I'm any mistakes in grammar, spelling or word choice, please tell me in the reviews. I would really appreciate it. Any criticism whatsoever I will accept. I can't get any better by someone telling me they liked my story.

I really hope I didn't confuse anyone by going by Creed's and Train's last names. Hint: Keep a lookout for any mentions of Train or Creeds old partners. That's going to be theme of the next couple chapters

I had a lot of fun playing with the characters in this chapter. Like Train's switched from pretending to be so quiet and obedient to suddenly snapping and scaring the crap out of his superior who had never heard him raise his voice before. I'm not quite sure if Creed was messing with him, trying to take advantage of him or testing him. But he was fairly disappointed when Train calmed down.

And a hilariously noticeable difference between how Creed and Train talk to their superiors. For the record Creed is absolutely not supposed to talk like that. Train is acting the way they're supposed to.))


	6. II: First Impressions part Two

II: First Impressions: part II

Two days later-

The chilling wind rushed against him. Yet he did not flinch. The sun was setting. Train Heartnet stood, watching the evening scene come to life under the bright red sky. The crisp, icy, late afternoon air wrapped itself around him. It was too cold to wear his normal coat. The weather had forced him to wear another warmer one. It was still black and comfortable but it's overly insulated collar was bugging him. It felt strange to be in the wind and not feel his coat blowing against his ankles.

Train sighed. He knew he probably should have gone in already. But he enjoyed the nearly night air and the peacefulness it brought him, as he watched the sun set. Wondering how something so beautiful could exist in the same cruel corrupted, disgusting world he lived in.

The man standing behind him was pondering a very similar thought.

"So... you're Train Heartnet?" A voice spoke abruptly from behind him, snapping him out of his thoughts. He turned to see a man with slicked back silver hair. Why hadn't he seen him before? _He must be an eraser, and a pretty good one at that to have been able to get by me._

"Who's askin'?" Train snapped back.

The man chuckled. "Surely you must know?" He inquired, his hand resting gently on his sword. "We're going to be partners on our next mission."

_Partner? Oh yeah. _He'd been assigned a new partner at the same time he'd gotten his latest assignment; he'd already forgotten the name. _So this was the guy. _"So you're the one... get lost!" Train snarled, "I don't need a partner. You'll just get in my way."

The man chided again. "What they say about you is true... you do have exquisite eyes. Eyes that see right through this world. You believe in nothing but yourself, not even Chronos. Wonderful! Absolutely magnificent. I am delighted to meet a man with such eyes! This is truly an auspicious day!" He burst out in laughter.

Train fought the urge to step back. _What the hell?! _Something was telling him to run, to shoot that man here and now straight through the chest. It was a desperate urge. There was something about this man that was definitely off and he was obviously dangerous but Train ignored the feeling. He stayed calm and stood his ground. He stared at the man coldly, his stone cold eyes concealing his fear. "You never answered my question. Who the hell are you?" Train growled.  
>"Didn't I already tell you? I'm your new partner. You don't remember me? We've met before." The man responded.<p>

"I don't care for insignificant details."

"Well I suppose I didn't get a chance to properly introduce myself then." The man continued. "I guess I'll do it now. Creed Diskenth, it's a pleasure to meet you, Train." he reached for Train's hand.

Train's hands remained in his pockets. "... What makes you think you have the right to call me by my first name?"

"Because we're partners. Well, I understand we're not close now but I'm sure we will be. Feel free to call me by my first name." Creed replied.

"Call you by your first name? I doubt I'll even remember it."

Creed's tone became more aggressive. "Listen to you, sounding all high and mighty. I didn't think you had it in you considering you were practically groveling at the feet of our supervisor last time I saw you." He taunted.

"I know my place. It is below them and above trash like you." Train replied coldly.

"'Trash like me'? And what would make you think I'm just trash like the rest of them?" Creed retorted. "I am no typical eraser myself. Ah, you think I'm still new, don't you? Well I can assure you I am just as much a veteran eraser as yourself."

"They say the arrogant ones die first, I figured anyone as conceited as you would be dead in a minute and you hadn't gotten the chance yet. I suppose you've been very lucky then."

"How rude Train, judging my experience based off my age. I'm sure that's happened to you at least several times, you look quite young yourself. But I can see your experience in those marvelous eyes of yours. You see this world for the hell it really is. I can tell."

"…" Train did not respond.

"Shall we be going? We have a mission to complete and I don't think our assignment is going to wait for us." Creed joked.

Again Train did not answer. He turned around and walked quietly towards the building with his new partner trailing right behind him.

* * *

><p>Another short chapters. Sorry. Chapter based off black cat volume 13, chapter 116 pages 3 and 4. Read them here read_/64288/black-cat_v13_ch116_by_akatsuki-manga/4 & read/_/64288/black-cat_v13_ch116_by_akatsuki-manga/3 the text is different because I copied the underlined text from the printed English volume and those are links to the online translation.

It occurs to me that telling someone they have pretty or interesting eyes is a classic pickup line. (I think Jenos tried that) That's the first thing Creed says to Train no wonder people ship them.


	7. II: First Impressions: part III

II: First Impressions: part III

The black van pulled up several blocks away from the target's location. The door slid open and two men quietly exited the vehicle.

Train Heartnet looked around. Surveying the area for his assignment's manor. Through the pitch black night he could see its towering steeples. _What a building._

"Quite a marvelous building isn't it? The towers give it such an elegant look." Train tossed a callous glance at his so-called partner. The man smiled at him. Train turned away, not bothering to answer. He hadn't spoken a word to his partner since their first introduction on the roof earlier. There was no point in talking to him. Most likely the man next to him would be dead within the next few hours.

His partner closed the door behind him. "After you." he stated, waving his arm dramatically. Train still did not reply. He began walking towards the towering castle ahead.

Standing in front of the looming mansion. (Well technically in the shadow of the side.) Train couldn't help but consider that this assignment might be more difficult than he had been expecting. Considering there is a chance he may have to do this all by himself. He didn't know what his partner could do and currently he doubted he could do anything besides talk. Imagine how many guards they could fit in there. They could easily have positioned a sniper in one of the towers. Would his target really be smart enough to do that? He had no idea. _Better to overestimate than underestimate. One leaves you feeling stupid, the other leaves you dead. _Train joked to himself.

"All this for just the two of us?" He allowed himself to wonder out loud.

"I suppose they could be testing us" his partner responded, "or perhaps trying to get rid of us." _So this guy does have some sense in him. _

"Who knows, maybe it will be easier. Less people to get in my way." _Let's see if he can take a hint._

"You're quite right. With just the two of us we'll be able to keep track of each other and we won't have to keep our eyes on five other erasers." Creed figured. _Apparently not._

"We should get moving." Train decided.

Train turned and headed for the front door at the same moment Creed turned to the back. "Excuse me Train but where are you going?" Creed inquired. "Weren't we ordered to attack from the back entrance?"

"I know." Train replied without turning around.

"Then where are you going?" Creed turned around to follow him.

"The front gate. Isn't it obvious?"

"Yet, we were told to attack from the back."

"Like I said I know."

"Are you purposely disobeying orders?"

"If we go from the back it will be too obvious. We'll get ourselves slaughtered. They're probably expecting us."

"How do you know that?"

"….I don't."

"Then why are you so sure of it?"

"How about this!? I'll go through the front and you'll go through the back and we'll meet in the middle!"

"Train."

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Train listen to me. I'm your partner. I trust you. Just tell me why you think we should go through the front and I'll follow you."

"… Instinct. I can… Feel it."

"And you trust your instincts more than your orders?"

"I own my life to them not Chronos"

"Alright. I trust you. Let's go to the front."

"What?"

"I said I'd go with your idea. We should get going now. We might be able to get away with not following one order however I doubt we'll get away with being late."

"… Let's just go."

Within a few moments the two erasers stood silently in the shadows of a high stone wall.

"Train," Creed mentioned "I trust your judgment but you know we can't literally walk through the front gate."

"We're not gonna go through it, I'm going over it." Train responded.

"Over-?" Creed began to ask only to see his partner sailing over his head and land crouched on the stone barrier above him. In a flash of black he was gone. Creed watched in awe as his partner landed in the myths of their enemies. Train quickly unloaded his gun into six of them, knocking them down before any of the guards had noticed.

Immediately the guards turned around at the sound of gunshots and began shooting only to notice there was nothing there. The guards turned to each other than stared confused at the carcasses of their former comrades. When more of their numbers began dropping the security guards began to panic, shooting in random directions. An eerie deep laughter began echoing through the air.

"Would you shut up!?" A voice rang out. The guards immediately turned to the direction of the voice to see Train perched on the stone gate holding a gun. Train stared back at them. "Shit." He said before jumping out the way to dodge opened fire.

"Dammit! Who is this guy?!" One of the guard screamed. They couldn't hit him and they'd already lost sight of him. "We're under attack! Alert the boss! It might be Chro- GAH!" The guard suddenly choked as his mouth filled with his own blood. He barely had a moment to notice the thin silver blade through his chest before it was withdrawn and he crashed to the ground to join the rest of his fallen coworkers.

"Alas, I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Creed smiled letting his sword drip blood over the still bleeding corpse at his feet. Still grinning he turned to his partner. "How nice, they were considerate enough to leave the door open for us." He remarked gesturing to the entrance to the mansion now completely unguarded.

Train, of course did not answer. He walks silently towards the door and peered inside. The corridor was empty. _No guards?! They must have all run outside once they heard shooting. _

"How foolish, running to their death." Creed whispered over Train's shoulder. He'd apparently figured out the same thing. They soundlessly crept inside. Walking quietly through the shadows, nothing could be heard but the light tap of their feet and the nearly silent huff of their breath.

Until a few men came running down the hallway. One of them screaming: "the guys at the front aren't answering! Ya' think something could've happened?!"

"Nah, the loudspeaker could've died."

"They got cell phones don't they?"

"We're not supposed to use them."

"Well One of them could've reported. Come on! We're gonna check it out! Steve! Report this back to the boss! Issue or not he'd want a report."

Creed smirked, reaching for his sword. Yet he found his partner's hand in the way.

"Don't. Let them go."

"Train?"

"We follow that guy, he'll lead us to the head. Leave the rest. We can come back for them later."

"We were told no witnesses. What if some of them were to escape?"

"Like I said earlier, you do it your way, I'll do it mine. I don't need to be slowed down any more than I already am. " Train hissed and disappeared into the shadows after the messenger.

Train stalked the guard from the darkness, who was walking at an irritatingly slow pace. _How can people stand moving this speed!? He's not getting anywhere! _Train grumbled to himself. Suddenly the alarm came blazing on. _So they'd found the corpses at the front. _Or perhaps they'd found that nutjob he was supposed to working with. Train briefly wondered if the guy was dead then pushed the thought out of his head. His "guide" was finally picking up the pace and he couldn't afford to miss him. This guy would lead him straight to the target. If he missed him he'd be forced to check every room.

The man who he was trailing raced down the hallway towards the large door at the end. The man pushed open the door "BOSS –!" Only to be silenced as a bullet flew through his chest from behind and Train walked forward to take his place.

"Who the hell are you!?" A man in a suit with many pieces of jewelry shouted. Train ignored him. _Six men. Heavily armed. _They opened fired, he dodged with ease. They were all shot dead before they had a chance to reload. Train walked into the room. The target shook. The target screamed. He had a gun, yet no skill for it. Before he could cock it he was already faced forward on his desk, a bullet through his skull.

"Too easy."

He walked down the empty hallway. Not a soul in sight. _what gives? Where are the rest of the guards? _As he turned the corner the answer hit him along with the smell of blood.

Creed smiled at him, waving, his hand dripping with blood from his sword. "You were right. It wasn't necessary to take them all as we meet them. Once they heard a shot from their boss's room they all came running." Creed smiled. "I thought I'd take care of them while you took care of the target. Well, what do you think?" He said throwing his arms out dramatically, gesturing to the 30 some bodies that were apparently what had remained of the guards.

_Damn! _Train stared almost bewildered at his partner's work. Most of the bodies were sliced in half or stab through the heart, finished with a single blow. But a few, mainly the ones closer to him, had multiple lacerations. _He had time to play. _He'd killed nearly 30 men, had time to torture some and done it all silently, without Train noticing. "Impressive."

"Why thank you. I worked so very hard." Creed laughed.

"Impressive that You're still alive, Creed." Train's stated, walking towards the exit.

Creed joined him. "See, I knew you'd come around to it. It's far too cold just to use our last names if we are going to be partners." Creed grinned again and reached his arm out, almost placing it over Train's shoulders.

"nah. I just forgot your last name. And if you try to touch me I will break your arm." Train growled.

"What? Can you not stand blood? You have some on you yourself."

"I don't like being touched."

"Hm, that may be a problem." Creed muttered.

"What was that?"

"ah, nothing. But I suppose I must introduce myself again since my name seems to have slipped your mind."

"I don't care." Train groaned pushing open the door as they walked out into the moonlight.

"Creed Diskenth." Creed bowed. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"I said I don't –… Did you say 'Diskenth'?" Suddenly Train was reminded of a rumor he probably should've paid a lot more attention to.

"Ah, you've heard of me. I do have quite the reputation."

"Then you-you're that psychopath!"

Creed's smile dropped. "I see my reputation has betrayed me. But it's not like you have a pleasant reputation yourself. "

"I heard you killed your last three partners."

"and I hear you did the same to your last."

"I didn't kill him!"

"Really~? Then what did happen?"

"I left him to die. There is a difference."

"Is there?"

"Isn't there a difference between homicide and manslaughter?"

"Ah, you're full of surprises Train. Truly not what I was expecting nor did I expect you to be as… Liberal as you are with orders. And I'm so very glad. Honestly I was on my best behavior today. I was hoping to make a good impression but truthfully I hate following those arrogant bastards direct commands as much as you do. It seems we understand each other perfectly."

_Crap! I was trying to scare the bastard off! Not make him think I'm as nuts as he is! Shit! _

"I'm sure we're going to be great friends."

"I don't have friends. And don't touch me!"_ Maybe he'll get over it and leave me alone eventually?_

* * *

><p><em>I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. btw I got a tumblr I'm "bunny-loverxiv" on there. ...that may be part of the reason for the lack of updating. <em>


	8. III:A Test of Patience part I

III: A Test of Patience Part I: A Rude Awakening

Ever had a bad day? Everyone has. But what about a really awful day that seems to get worse and worse by the minute? People say a bad day is often caused by waking up on the wrong side of the bed. But perhaps waking up is the problem in general. Especially waking up way too early.

The young assassin groaned at the noise from the hallway while trying to block out the light streaming in from the window. "Urgh. Stupid kids. Don't they have somewhere to be instead of running around in the hallway?" Complained Train Heartnet as he forced himself out of bed. Running his fingers through his already messy hair, Train began rummaging through his room for clean clothes. "I should just go back to sleep." He yawned after looking at the clock, which said "12:06"

Of course 12 o'clock noon for most people doesn't count as early. However for a 17-year-old eraser who had only gotten home from work at 5 AM and had gone to bed at six it was. Perhaps he could have been home at four if he wasn't busy dealing with his partner. Speaking of him…

"You have got to be kidding me." Train muttered to himself the moment he stepped into his apartment lobby.

Creed Diskenth smiled at him. "Good morning Train."

"What are you doing here Creed?"

"I came to see you. Are you getting your mail?"

Train braced himself as Creed approached him. "Yes. If you went through my mail I will –!"

"Oh no. of course I didn't." Creed smiled, forging innocence. "I would never."

"I wouldn't put it past you." Train grumbled heading over to his mailbox with Creed right behind him. "Do you have to follow me?" Train glared at him.

"Why can't I?" teased Creed.

"Because it's annoying." Train snapped. The last thing he needed was Creed to find out his apartment number. If he did he'd probably wake up to find Creed waiting outside his door every morning. Train turned realizing Creed was still following him. "So could you stop?" Making sure Creed was no longer breathing down his neck, Train unlocked his mailbox and grabbed his mail while attempting to shield the number from Creed with his other arm.

Creed laughed as Train walked back. "You don't have to be so paranoid Train. I'm not going to try and read your mail." Creed said peering over at Train's mail.

Train glared at him and shoved his mail into his pocket. "So are you going to explain why you're in my apartment building?"

Creed chuckled again. "Train, I came to see you. However I have picked up some interesting information I would love to share with you."

"Huh." Was Train's only answer as he headed for the door.

Creed caught the door and held it out for him. "Oh yes. I've heard through the grapevine a very interesting… Rumor."

"A rumor?" Train gave him an annoyed look before walking out the door with Creed right behind him. "It's probably bullshit."

"Maybe, but it's a very interesting rumor and it brings up a wonderful point and makes you wonder."

"Sure. Whatever. What is it?"

Creed grinned. "Well there was a report that Chrono number XIII **is** **dead**."

Train nearly laughed. "What a rumor. Where the hell did you hear that from? Chrono Numbers are practically immortal."

"No! That's not the rumor!" Creed was practically giddy with excitement. He threw his hands out in the air with enthusiasm. "That's a report! Number XIII was reported dead a month ago! He was killed by a terrorist. The rumor is that he was killed by a **Taoist**."

"A Taoist?" Train would be wondering what a Taoist was if he wasn't busy looking for a place to eat and a way to ditch Creed.

"Yes. A Taoist. Isn't that interesting? Number XIII was legendary. He was a survivor of the Tao war. Yet killed by a terrorist! So it seems no matter how powerful they are even Numbers are nothing more than mere humans! And like all humans they can be **slain**. Amazing isn't it! That-"

Train looked around. Creed had lost his attention long ago and Train's mind was preoccupied on his stomach. _Dammit I'm starving. _He complained to himself. _I can't go home. It looks like the bastard plans to follow me around all day. If I go home he'll just follow me. I guess I'm getting lunch out. I can't go into a restaurant. He'll follow me and try to play "date" again. I guess fast food. Is there any around here?_

"-FROM ATLANTIS TO ROME THEY ALL FELL! HAAHAHAHAHA! CHRO-"

"Creed shut up!" Train growled. "You're giving me a headache."

Creed stopped mid-word. His maniacal grin faded but the matching look in his eyes didn't. It rarely dead. "Sorry Train. I suppose I've gotten carried away again."

"Carried away is an understatement." Train complained. "People can hear you from five blocks away. If you keep saying crap like that you're going to get yourself erased."

"Are you worried about me?" Creed teased him.

"Like hell I would be. I'm just sick of cleaning up after your shit. Who do you think is gonna be the one to have to erase you?"

"Think you can?" Creed snickered.

"Only one way to find out."

Creed laughed and brushed away Train's threat. "So what do you suggest we do now?"

"Get our assignments for the evening and go our separate ways." Was Train's only reply.

"Oh Train, that's boring. How about we get lunch and talk some more? Maybe go for a walk in the park?" Creed smile seemed nearly hopeful.

"No way in hell Creed. Do you think I look like your fucking high school sweetheart or something? ... Don't answer that!" Train snapped immediately after noticing Creed beam at the idea. "I'm your partner for work and nothing else."

"I know. I know." Creed smiled, waving his hand. "Partner~"

"Don't. Call me that."

* * *

><p>Several hours later the pair sat on a park bench looking over the details of their latest assignment. While Train casually munched on some fast food he bought along the way, Creed studied both the reports he and Train had been given.<p>

"You're right. There's nothing." Creed commented.

"Something's up." Train replied. There was something amiss with this assignment from the start. First they hadn't been given the assignment by any of the normal supervisors and Train couldn't place the man who had given them the assignment as any Chronos official that worked at the HQ they reported to. Then the assignment itself seem suspicious. The report they'd been given had no details. It said nothing of the security forces they would be going up against nor the layout of the building they would be attacking. They were just given merely the target's name and image, the address and that they should expect the target to be in the center of the building. It wasn't as if Train needed all the information in order to complete the assignment. He would be fine without it, however it just seemed too suspicious to be given so little information.

"This could be a mistake." Creed suggested.

"Chronos doesn't make mistakes." Train retorted. From what he learned from Karl in order to get an assassination approved, the request for it had to go through many different levels of authority in the organization. No one would let a huge mistake like this slipped by.

"I suppose you're right." Creed smiled. "Perhaps they plan to test us."

"Why would they need to test us?"

Creed giggled. He knew something he wasn't planning on sharing.

"It's a suicide mission." Train concluded. Perhaps it was a mission Chronos couldn't cover up, and it planned to send the two of them in and then frame them as insane murderers.

"Why would they want to get rid of us?" Creed asked.

Train stood and threw his wrapper in the trash. "I warned you about the shit you say earlier. Maybe they just decided that you're such a horrible influence on me that we both need to be erased for the better future of Chronos." he deadpanned.

Creed laughed as he sorted out the papers. "So, what are you going to do, Train?"

Train snatched back his assignment from Creed, then folded it and shoved it into his coat. "I'll go to work tonight. But I don't feel like dying just yet."

Creed leaned back on the bench and smiled as he watched Train walk away.


End file.
